


In From The Cold

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, Forgiveness, Gen, Reprimands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny wants to talk to Cutter about Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt from reggietate: 'Nick, Jenny - he followed me home, so I kept him'.

  
Jenny was wondering if she was going to be completely ignored, and on the point of deciding to leave before she looked like any more of an idiot in front of the curtain-twitching neighbours, when the door finally opened and Nick Cutter stood blinking bemusedly at her from his hallway.  
  
“How did you know where I live?” he asked, after a moment’s silence.  
  
“They’re called personnel files, Cutter,” Jenny said briskly. “Can I come in? We need to talk.”  
  
“Aye, all right.”  
  
Jenny followed him into the house, and then they stood in the hall staring at each other while Jenny waited for Cutter to offer to take her coat, and then realised he wasn’t going to.  
  
“What did you want to talk about?” Cutter said eventually.  
  
“Stephen,” replied Jenny, deciding she might as well cut to the chase. “This can’t go on, Cutter.”  
  
“Ah.” Realisation dawned on Cutter’s face, and then he turned away. “You’d better come through.”  
  
“Cutter, wait a minute…oh.”  
  
Jenny’s protests died as she entered Cutter’s living room and saw, sprawled on the sofa and fast asleep, Stephen.  
  
“He turned up earlier, also wanting to talk,” Cutter explained in a low voice. “He looked pretty done in – that was a tough anomaly today – and I didn’t have the heart to turn him away.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” Jenny admonished him in a whisper. “You haven’t exactly been giving him an easy time of it lately. He’s an important member of the team – if you two can’t get on, I think we’re going to have a serious problem.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Cutter replied, drawing her back into the hall and closing the living room door. “And as soon as he wakes up, I promise I’ll talk to him. But right now I think he needs rest.”  
  
“Yes, let him sleep,” Jenny agreed. “But you _must_ talk to him, Cutter. I’ll be checking to make sure you do.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Cutter said, with the ghost of a smile. “It’s all right, Jenny, I won’t let you down.”  
  
“You won’t let _Stephen_ down,” Jenny corrected him sharply. But then she smiled slightly too. “Well, it seems my work here is done, and with very little effort on my part. I’ll wish you goodnight then, Cutter.”  
  
“Goodnight, Jenny. And I do appreciate what you were trying to do.”  
  
“ _Talk_ to him, Cutter,” Jenny instructed again as a parting shot.  
  
“Don’t worry, I will.”


End file.
